


тебе не следовало приходить

by Ksobaka



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Family Issues, M/M, Violence, Неро не заслужил этих страданий, все испытывают чувство вины, ковыряние во внутренностях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: Вергилий, в общем-то, был прав: Неро не следовало спускаться в царство демонов.





	тебе не следовало приходить

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloserdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the accidents of gesture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468884) by rome. 



> это продолжение прекрасного текста моей вайфу @miloserdie, все целиком и полностью посвящается ей

You were wrong 

You let hell invade you and you let me go

Love wants to be both gentle and cruel

You were a fool, you should have known

 

Ему снится один и тот же сон второй месяц. В этих снах Данте всегда ощутимо сильнее, он прижимает его когтистой ладонью к земле и не дает дышать. Неро нелепо цепляется за него человеческими пальцами, скребет по чешуе и пытается попросить - слова не идут у него изо рта, только хрип.   
У чудовища лицо Данте, его глаза и губы; оно неизменно улыбается, но эта ухмылка кривая и неприятная, она режет больнее, чем когти, впивающиеся в кожу.   
Сны протекают по-разному - иногда Данте возвращает себе полностью человеческий облик, жестко целует и кусает за шею, а второй рукой расстегивает Неро ремень на штанах. Неро никогда не чувствует возбуждения, но сказать об этом даже не пытается - на его горле обязательно смыкаются сильные пальцы Данте. Он облизывает Неро щеку, совсем как огромное животное, и эти прикосновения вызывают тошноту.   
Иногда в этих снах Данте задирает ему майку, долго водит когтистой лапой по твердеющим мышцам живота, вглядывается в его лицо, пока Неро не начинает дрожать. Ему правда страшно: он боится, что это никакой не зверь, никакой не демон, а сам Данте. Вернее то, что от него осталось за годы скитаний в аду.   
Когда Неро окончательно перестает вырываться и дергаться, а просто решает смирно лежать, демон касается его живота когтями и мучительно медленно протыкает кожу. Неро слышит этот звук - такое ощущение, что лопается пакет; этот звук его преследует и после пробуждения.   
Во сне он не чувствует физической боли, но живо представляет эти ощущения - когда в твои внутренности ввинчивается демоническая ладонь, двигает там пальцами, поддевает, а потом медленно, с хлюпающим звуком исчезает. Неро иногда решается взглянуть и тут же отворачивается, потому что становится тошно. Он видит руку Данте, с которой капает непроглядно черная кровь, видит рваную рану в собственном животе.   
«Тебе не стоило приходить, парень», - говорит ему Данте, безучастно рассматривая ладонь.   
А потом он вновь запускает ею во внутренности Неро, и на этот раз Неро орет от боли. Самое отвратительное то, что рука у Данте в этот момент, ровно как и весь его облик, становятся полностью человеческими.

Поначалу Данте, кажется, делает вид, что ничего не замечает, может, надеется, что пройдет само. Но оно не проходит, даже намека на это нет, поэтому приходится поговорить.   
На моменте, когда Данте произносит слово «психотравма», Неро со всей дури пинает ногой колесо машины.  
Они стоят у края дороги где-то далеко на юге, Неро не знает ни названия города, который будет следующим, ни того, что был несколько миль назад. Данте сам предложил ему убраться куда подальше, и Неро согласился. Конкретной точки назначения у них не было, были только бесконечные отели и попытки в себе самих разобраться. Неро уже от этого тошнило, но еще больше тошнило от сочувственного взгляда Данте, которым он его встречал всякий раз, когда Неро вскакивал посреди ночи, обливаясь холодным потом.   
Данте говорит, что ему нужно попытаться это забыть и оставить, что им необходимо двигаться дальше, но черта с два это можно было сделать так просто, отвечает Неро.   
Иди сюда, просит Данте, и у Неро нет никаких сил и желания ему противиться.   
Данте толкает его к теплому капоту, кладет руки на бедра и медленно ведет, опускаясь на колени. Еще несколько месяцев назад Неро бы наверняка покраснел до ушей и стал вглядываться, запоминая картинку, но сейчас он просто отводит взгляд в сторону. Данте касается его ног, аккуратно гладит, и Неро с подступающей паникой понимает: он не чувствует ничего.

В ту ночь демон, прежде чем разорвать его тело на куски, зачем-то целует в ключицы. У него горячие губы, почти обжигающие, и Неро не нужно опускать взгляд, чтобы увидеть ожог на своей коже. Хорошо, что эти касания не похожи на то, что обычно делает с ним Данте, поэтому Неро с облегчением выдыхает и пытается расслабиться, закрывает глаза. Нет никакого другого способа сделать так, чтобы этот сон закончился скорее.   
«У тебя нет того, что я хотел бы взять, - говорит чудовище. - Тебе нечего мне дать».  
Неро тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь не дергаться, когда демон уже привычным жестом лезет ему в штаны и сжимает когтистые пальцы.   
«Тебе не следовало спускаться сюда. У тебя так ничего не получилось, мальчик», - говорит демон ему в ухо голосом Данте.  
Самое главное, думает Неро, не позволить себя убедить в том, что это правда. Нужно не дать себя обмануть.   
На этот раз прикосновения демона неожиданно приятны, и Неро невольно вскидывает бедра навстречу его обманчиво мягким движениям. Реальность врывается в сон так плавно, так органично, что он не успевает среагировать - испещренная запекшимися ранами морда демона превращается в обеспокоенное, человеческое лицо Данте. Он что-то спрашивает, и Неро чувствует слезы на собственных щеках.  
«Коснись меня», - просит Неро. Сейчас ему не нужны разговоры, ему нужно убедиться, что он больше не в аду, а в теплой постели очередного мотеля. Что Данте выбрался вместе с ним и сейчас касается его человеческого тела своей человеческой рукой.  
Данте какое-то время колеблется, затем слушается и целует Неро почти нежно, а второй рукой накрывает его член и что-то неразборчиво шепчет ему в рот. Картинки перед глазами сменяются, будто в калейдоскопе: лицо Данте, потом уродливая морда демона. Неро правда хотелось бы понять, сошел ли он с ума окончательно или же это только начало.   
«Все хорошо, детка, - говорит Данте, снова целуя его. - Я здесь, с тобой, тебе нужно забыть все, что случилось в аду, ладно?»  
Неро плачет, срывается на всхлип, когда кончает, и сильнее цепляется за плечи Данте. Как будто это поможет, если вдруг преисподняя захочет вернуть его обратно.   
Вергилий был прав, с сожалением думает Неро, глядя на мерно шелестящий вентилятор над потолком. Ему не следовало туда приходить.

На какое-то время сны прекращаются, но лишь потому, что Неро почти не спит - три-четыре часа не хватает, чтобы войти в ту фазу сна, из которой уже сложно вырваться по своей воле. Он каждую ночь ставит будильник на пять утра, игнорируя недоверчивый взгляд Данте, и ложится на край постели, отворачиваясь.   
Конечно, Данте можно понять - его наверняка съедает чувство вины, он не знает, как помочь Неро. Да черт возьми, Неро сам не знает, и это нормально. Они скитаются вдвоем почти бесцельно, вылизывая раны друг друга; хочется надеяться, что дальше станет лучше.   
Нельзя сказать, что следующие две недели получаются спокойными - от недосыпа Неро чувствует постоянное раздражение, но спасибо, что хотя бы не апатию, постепенно выедающую внутренности.   
Данте говорит: ведь должен быть какой-то способ, парень, но тебе придется мне помогать. Неро пожимает плечами, но кивает согласно, хотя сам уже не уверен, что действительно есть какой-то способ остановить это гниение и почувствовать себя снова человеком. Данте говорит: позволь мне попасть в твою голову. Неро понятия не имеет, что он имеет ввиду, как собирается это делать, но разрешает.   
Они сидят на продавленной постели в богом забытом городишке, примерно тысяча невысказанных вопросов витает в воздухе, но никто ничего не спрашивает, потому что ни на один из них у них ответов нет.   
Данте берет его за руку и активирует триггер; Неро отводит взгляд, потому что с тех пор он не может смотреть на демоническую форму Данте без тошноты и легкой паники у горла. Он чувствует, как когти скользят по его запястью, пытается не вырываться, потому что ему кажется, будто ощущения, когда Вергилий вырвал ему руку, были и то более приятными, чем сейчас.   
«Постарайся думать только обо мне», - произносит Данте, несильно погружая когти в нежную кожу на предплечье Неро. По руке у него бежит кровь.  
Я и так думаю только о тебе постоянно, с легким уколом стыда усмехается про себя Неро. На этот раз он не заводит будильник и проваливается в сон так быстро, что не успевает даже заметить.

Раньше Неро никогда не обращал внимания, что в царстве демонов дует ветер - не холодный, но вызывающий легкий дискомфорт. Он впервые оказывается здесь без верхней одежды, в одной лишь тонкой кофте, чувствует мурашки, бегущие по рукам и спине. Вокруг никого, только уродливые переплетения демонических растений, сплетающиеся между собой как вздувшиеся артерии, их хочется надрезать и пустить им кровь, но у Неро в этом мире нет никакой власти, равно как и оружия.   
Демон появляется будто из ниоткуда, сбивает его с ног и тут же накидывается сверху, прижимая к холодной земле. В этот раз Неро понимает, что чувствует больше обычно - чувствует спиной выступающие камни, опаляющее дыхание монстра, хотя раньше чувствовал лишь его шершавые руки и бесконечные потоки паники. Наверное, это хороший знак.  
«Зачем ты каждый раз уходишь? - неожиданно спрашивает демон с легкой улыбкой. - Зачем покидаешь меня, если мог бы остаться насовсем?»  
Неро не знает, что ответить. Раньше тварь не задавала подобных вопросов, только издевалась и говорила то, что Неро не хотелось бы услышать от Данте никогда. А теперь в голосе слышна какая-то непонятная забота, почти нежность.  
«Я не принадлежу этому миру, - повторяет Неро слова, брошенные ему Вергилием, когда он заявился в ад за Данте. - Во мне слишком много человеческого».  
Демон смеется ему в лицо и привычным жестом гладит живот, задирая майку.  
«Ты знаешь, что это неправда. Теперь ты принадлежишь этому месту больше, чем кто-либо».  
Лезвие меча обрушивается на голову демона так неожиданно, почти бесшумно, что Неро вскрикивает. Оружие рассекает тварь на две ровные части, после чего они рассеиваются, оседая на землю черными хлопьями. Данте протягивает Неро руку и помогает подняться. Они не успевают друг другу что-либо сказать, как Данте тоже рассеивается, будто видение, и Неро остается опять один.  
Он впервые просыпается без истерики и панической атаки, просто спокойно открывает глаза и видит рядом с собой Данте. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, потому что говорить в данной ситуации нечего, тут все довольно очевидно.   
Он так и не выбрался отсюда.

Нико не спрашивает, какого черта она заваливаются в ее вэн вдвоем, оба похожие на дерьмо, хотя Неро честно готовит ответ, благо, вариантов достаточно. Нам трудно находиться друг с другом наедине. Я вижу в его лице демона, пытающегося меня убить. Он видит во мне мальчишку, которого раз за разом не может спасти. Нам нужен кто-то, у кого еще остались силы шутить шутки.   
Нико не требует никаких ответов, просто водит свою тачку, едва не переворачиваясь на поворотах, и Неро этого достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя немного лучше. Она не задает вопросов даже тогда, когда Неро в очередной раз просыпается с криком и не позволяет Данте подать ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Нико понимает куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.   
Вместе они едут к тому месту, где когда-то располагалось демоническое древо. Данте думает, что там провернуть его план будет проще. У него не остается сил с ним спорить.  
«Мне удалось попасть к тебе в голову один раз, - говорит Данте, закидывая ногу на ногу, - значит, получится еще раз».   
Уверенности у него хоть отбавляй, и Неро в принципе согласен, что попасть-то можно, только вот что со всем этим делать? Демона, который толком не существует, и убить так-то трудновато. Он говорит об этом Данте, на что тот отвечает, что не всех демонов нужно убивать. С некоторыми из них нужно научиться жить.   
На месте древа теперь выжженная земля, напоминанием служит черная пыль, оставшаяся от демонов, которых они здесь вырезали, желая добраться до Уризена.   
Ты правда думаешь, что именно тут твой план сработает?» - спрашивает Неро.   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
«Хочешь подобраться к демону поближе, выбери соответствующее для этого место», - он с ухмылкой салютует Неро двумя пальцами, сложенными в пистолет.  
Неро очень хочется его поцеловать прямо сейчас, впиться губами и почувствовать, как Данте кладет руки ему на пояс и притягивает ближе, но он знает, что нельзя. По крайней мере, пока они не разберутся с тем, что происходит в его башке. Данте, кажется, читает все по его лицу, потому что подходит ближе и говорит в ухо, чуть наклонившись:  
«Когда это закончится, я как следует отблагодарю тебя за спасение из ада. А то никак не было времени в последнее время».  
Неро отвечает улыбкой, хоть и совсем не уверен, что это действительно может когда-нибудь закончиться.   
Однажды он спас Данте, теперь его очередь спасать Неро, на этот раз - от самого себя.

Во сне они оказываются уже сразу вдвоем, в руках Неро пистолет, и он почти не успевает как следует удивиться, потому что демонов вокруг слишком много, чтобы отвлекаться. Он чувствует, как Данте прижимается к его спине своей, и от одной лишь мысли об этом тело прошивает странной волной удовольствия. Они, кажется, в реальности никогда не дрались бок о бок, вот так наравне, поэтому ощущения дико приятные.   
Когда Неро простреливает голову последнему демону, Данте толкает его сзади. Неро оступается, теряя концентрацию, в следующее мгновение его сносят с ног, и он с сожалением думает, что демон в обличье Данте опять здесь, он опять вернулся. Однако к земле его прижимает ладонь самого Данте, даже не активировавшего триггер.   
«Ты сам знаешь, что так надо», - с легким сомнением говорит он, занося меч для удара, и до Неро запоздало доходит.  
Из него будто разом высасывают какие-либо силы - демонические, человеческие, все. Данте вонзает меч в его грудь, и Неро слышит, как трескается его грудная клетка, как изо рта вырывается сгусток крови. На этот раз ощущения куда более реальные, чем во всех предыдущих снах, потому что этот Данте настоящий и оружие у него тоже настоящее.   
Боль приходит с опозданием, но она тоже настоящая. Неро пытается заорать, но в горле стоит ком, и ничего не получается. Он кладет руку на острое лезвие, которым Данте прибил его тело к земле, и легонько проводит. На внутренней стороне ладони остается ровный след, и в следующую секунду из царапины начинает литься кровь.   
«Я не брошу тебя, - будто извиняясь, говорит Данте. - Но мне нужно это сделать, ты сам знаешь».  
И он проворачивает меч в груди Неро. Боль невероятная, она застилает глаза, жаль только, что в этом мире снов невозможно уже потерять сознание. Неро чувствует, как внутренности у него кипят, будто в котелке на огне, просятся наружу; как изо рта начинает литься густая кровь, течет на шею и подбородок.  
Неро может поклясться, что чувствует, как острие меча пронзает его бьющееся сердце. Было бы, наверное, легче, если бы Данте сейчас ухмыльнулся, вытащил меч и запустил руку в это кровавое месиво, как он обычно делает в его снах, но Данте упрямо держится за меч и смотрит ему в глаза без тени улыбки.   
Неро говорит: «Я умираю». Данте спокойно отвечает: «Я знаю».

Первое, что ему говорит Нико после пробуждения, это короткое: «Пиццу будешь?»  
Он не сразу понимает, что лежит на кровати Данте в его комнате, на нем его одежда, на размер больше, чем обычно носит Неро.   
Неро постепенно приходит в себя и тут же отмахивается от еды. Нико понимает его без слов и показывает рукой в сторону соседней комнаты.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, его тело не болит, когда он поднимается на ноги. Ничего не напоминает о том, что сделал с ним Данте, хотя, может, уже прошло слишком много времени, раны успели зажить - Неро не знает. Он даже не уверен, что все еще не спит.   
Данте обнаруживается у себя за столом, говорит по телефону, но осекается, когда видит Неро в дверях и после двух коротких фраз кладет трубку. Неро поднимает руку и жестом велит ему не подниматься, Данте молча повинуется. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Неро неуверенным шагом приближается к столу.   
«Скажи мне, что я не сплю», - просит Неро, хотя уже знает ответ.  
Он чувствует это в воздухе, читает по лицу Данте и окончательно убеждается, когда встречает напротив привычную ухмылку. Данте мягко берет его за руку и привлекает к себе. На этот раз его прикосновения не вызывают тошноты, поэтому Неро перекидывает ногу через бедра Данте, садясь сверху.   
«Ты больше не увидишь этот сон», - отвечает ему Данте и на секунду замирает.   
Неро вдруг понимает, что тот боится его целовать; из-за этих кошмаров они перестали касаться друг друга будто бы вечность назад, потому что от любого прикосновения Неро скручивала тревога, все напоминало о демоне с лицом Данте, который ждал его во снах. Но теперь все было иначе, он понимает и чувствует это нутром.   
«Ты убил меня», - констатируя, спокойно говорит Неро.  
Данте, наконец, кладет руку на его спину, залезая под футболку.   
«Я спас тебя, пацан. Услуга за услугу».  
Когда Данте тянется к нему за поцелуем и кусает за губу, Неро думает, что Вергилий действительно был прав. В нем слишком много человеческого.


End file.
